


Beasts Reunited

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Panic Attacks, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Marianne meets Dimitri for the first time since they were students together at the academy.
Kudos: 3





	Beasts Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a cute piece about Dimitri and Marianne meeting after time skip. I wanted it to be kinda fun and light-hearted. If you couldn't tell by the trigger warning I failed at that so here's some angst.

“Dimitri? Is… Is it really you?” Marianne approached the broken king hesitantly. She wondered why she came in the first place, Faerghus wasn’t her home and Dimitri wasn’t her king, so why did she care so much?

“...” Dimitri looked through Marianne, as if she wasn’t even there. The look in his eyes - his eye, rather - filled her with fear, but it also made her pity him. 

“Everyone is worried about you. Felix has destroyed every training dummy we have and just keeps swinging his sword muttering about the ‘stupid boar’ that still hasn’t come back.” Marianne stopped walking about ten feet away from where Dimitri was sitting. “But you’re here, right in front of me, aren’t you?”

Dimitri lowered his gaze, emitting a low growl that made Marianne jump. “The only thing in front of you is an empty shell. You of all people should be able to understand that.”

So that’s what Felix meant. Marianne’s words caught in her throat. She could feel blood pulsing through her veins, yet her hands felt cold. After a few seconds, she finally spoke again. “You really have changed, haven’t you?”

Dimitri’s laughter echoed through the collapsed sanctuary. It was callous, and empty, much different from his hearty, joyful laugh from years ago. “Changed? Look around you! The monastery is in ruins, our ‘friends’” he spat out the word as if it were a deadly poison “are scattered. The world around us has changed, warped beyond recognition. It has no more use for silly school antics. Despite all of that, Marianne, I haven’t changed at all. I’m still the same broken man I’ve always been, thirsty for blood and vengeance. If you never saw that, then you were just as blind as everyone else.”

Tears stung Marianne’s eyes. She stood in stunned silence for a moment before finally speaking again. “Do you remember our first real conversation? You walked in on my praying, right there where you’re sitting. I had held everyone back and almost gotten people killed, but you said it didn’t matter because they came back alive. And do you remember what you said when I told you to stay away from me?”

Dimitri answered her question with silence. His face was frozen in a twisted scowl, but his eye… His gaze darted around as if he was listening to countless people talking to him at once. Marianne answered her own question for him, hoping he would hear her. “You told me that whether I wanted it or not, you would be here for me. Well, now I’m here for you. Like it or not.”

Marianne tried to sound confident, but she had a hard time hiding her nerves. She wasn’t used to being the one consoling someone else. How did Hilda survive all their time together at the monastery without wringing her neck? Every second dragged on so slowly, until Marianne was sure someone would come looking for her fearing Dimitri had killed her.

“I didn’t ask you to be here.” Dimitri finally growled. “I don’t want you to be here. You’re not welcome here. If you’re not going to help me crush that woman, you’re only slowing me down. Why don’t you run back to your precious alliance friends? Do they even care that you’re gone?”

The same cold feeling Marianne had been feeling in her hands now blossomed in her chest, and began to spread to the rest of her body. Did anyone care that she wasn’t there? Would anyone care if she never went back? She had gotten better at handling her insecurities over the past five years, but having someone else tell her she wouldn’t be missed was a different story.

“I…” The words caught in Marianne’s throat. She was having a hard time breathing. How could she help someone as lost as Dimitri when her own body wouldn’t listen to her? She fell to her knees, desperately gasping for air.

“I guess you really are useless to me.” He stood up and walked past Marianne. She grabbed the edge of his cape and stared at him, desperate to stop him. He looked down at her, and all traces of sanity were gone.

“Pathetic. Stay out of my way.” Dimitri pulled his cape from Marianne’s grip, leaving her lying on the ground, utterly alone, struggling to breathe. As he walked down the crumbling stairs, Marianne felt her chest tighten. She tried to follow him, clawing her way across the stone floor, but after a few feet her body stopped listening to her completely. 

Several minutes passed before Marianne was able to stand. Her breathing was still strained, and her legs were weak, but she forced herself to take one step forward, then another. Each step was painful, but Marianne had learned long ago that the pain meant she was alive, and if she was alive she had to keep moving. She wasn’t the weak willed child she had been before coming to the monastery. 

When she got to the stairs, Marianne stumbled and began falling over. 

“Whoa, here let me help you. Are you alright?” She looked up to thank whoever had come to help her. Her vision was blurry, but even in her state she could easily recognize Sylvain’s bright red hair. 

“T-thank you. I’m sorry to… cause you so much… trouble” Marianne gasped out. Her breathing was still erratic, but having Sylvain to lean on made walking easier.

“Don’t worry about it! What happened to you?” Marianne knew she must look like a mess if Sylvain wasn’t even pretending to flirt with her.

“Nothing. I was just talking to Dimitri and I got a little worked up... “ Marianne wondered again why she cared so much. She wasn’t particularly close to Dimitri. Maybe it was just hard for her to see someone else in that much pain. 

“Seems like Dimitri is getting everyone pretty worked up.” Sylvain said dryly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this. It’s almost like Dimitri really did die.”

“I’m not sure.” Marianne said under her breath. As long as she had known Dimitri, he had never cared about his own well being. He may be more hostile now, but somewhere underneath the surface she was sure Dimitri was hurting. She wasn’t sure how to help, but at least she knew Dimitri was alive. 

Sylvain helped Marianne to her room, then left to talk to Felix. After saying goodbye, Marianne lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually, as the sun sank behind the hills on the horizon, Marianne closed her eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! I've already got an idea for a follow-up to this that I'll probably get around to at some point, but if y'all are interested in seeing it sooner rather than later just lemme know here or on my [Twitter](https:https://twitter.com/jd_koopa) and I'll make it happen.


End file.
